The invention relates generally to card edge connectors and, more particularly to a card edge connector with protective members to minimize wear in the connector.
Computers and servers may use numerous types of electronic modules, such as processors, memory, and other types of resource, all of which may be produced in a number of formats. For instance, memory modules may be Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM's), or the newer Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM's) and Fully Buffered DIMM's (FB DIMM's). Networking and telecommunications systems may include modules adhering to various standards such as Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (Advanced TCA) and Micro Telecommunications Computing Architecture (Micro TCA).
Typically, the electronic modules are installed in multi-pin socket connectors mounted on a system board or motherboard. Each module has a card edge that provides an interface generally between two rows of contacts in a card slot of the socket. Conventionally the card edge interface is a separable card edge interface. Some of the cards can be relatively large and when inserted into or extracted from the socket, it is not uncommon that the side edges of the card rub against the socket housing at the ends of the card slot.
The electronic module cards typically include a fiberglass based substrate that is left with relatively rough edges after the manufacturing process. The substrate material is harder than the plastic material of the socket housing such that the side edges of the card may abrade or wear the socket housing at the end of the card slot during insertion and removal. Excessive wear in the socket may cause unreliable mating of the module card with the socket. Thus, a need exists for a socket connector wherein the socket connector is protected from wear or abrasion at the ends of the card slot from contact with the module cards.